Of Sakura Sprites and Skylarks
by Exile Wrath
Summary: Collection of 1827/2718 drabbles/oneshots. Prompt: Child!1827 Summary: When little Kyouya was five years old, he accomplished the herbivorous thing called "getting lost". However, when snow falls on Namimori, he does not die. A sakura fairy kept him safe. And as he grew up, he realized that there was only a one in seven billion chance that he could stay by Tsunayoshi's side. COMPLT
1. First Meetings

**Thisissolatedon'tkillme**

**HAPPY 1827 MONTH \^o^/**

**Prompt: First Meetings**

* * *

****Of Sakura Sprites and Skylarks

Hibari would never forget their first meeting. How could he forget that cherry-blossom fairy that had fallen out of a tree and dared to stand on top of his head?

He had simply been resting against a blooming sakura tree during his second year as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, his second year at his beloved Nami-chuu. He leaned against the tree now, scowling at the sight of trash littering the ground next to the tree. Kicking it away, "Kusakabe, tell the Committee to catch all herbivores they see littering and force them into mandatory trash pick-up for the next week," he commanded.

The pompadoured teen nodded respectfully, going to find his fellow Committee members and ignoring how Kyo-san actually bent down to pick up trash around that particular sakura tree. For some reason, the Head had a fondness for that particular tree.

He would never know the real reason why, though.

"Eto... thank you for removing the trash, Hibari-san..." a quiet, nearly inaudible voice whispered around the prefect.

With a hint of exasperation, "If you are grateful, herbivore, then come out in front of me and say so," Hibari replied, unsurprised when the breeze around him picked up.

The cherry blossoms swirled around a space in front of him, a wide-eyed brunet appearing from the midst of the pink petals. "Thank you," he whispered.

Before the prefect could lunge at the sakura fairy or properly react, the boy blew away.

* * *

Last year was when they had met, at the beginning of the school year.

It was after the Introduction Ceremony, Hibari Kyouya had found a bunch of delinquent herbivores smoking under the sakura trees without caring about the cigarette buds that they were dropping on the petals in the ground. The prefect had promptly bitten them to death, all of them, and forced them to pick up their herbivorous trash. After that, he had leaned against the nearest tree, scanning the campus with keen eyes for any more herbivores to bite.

_Thank you... _

If he had been a lesser man, Hibari would have been startled or flinched. But instead, he whipped out his tonfa, looking around him for the voice. "Who's there?"

_...You can hear me? _

"Show yourself, herbivore. I hate mind games," he had growled. The voice was so odd... no, it wasn't odd. It was unearthly and ethereal. It was the voice of something unnatural.

_I can't believe it. You can hear me? _The voice continued, a hint of shock in it.

He frowned. "Of course I can. Now show yourself or I will find you and bite you to death," was his responsory snarl.

_Okay... But I don't think you can bite me to death. I,don't think my body would taste good... _It said doubtfully.

Hibari tensed as there was a sudden wind blowing around his spot, cherry blossoms blowing around in a spiral directly in front of him. Suddenly, there was the feeling of something... on his head.

Before he could grab whatever was on his head off, a person landed in the middle of the sakura petals. It was boy with brown, spiky yet fluffy hair, and large brown eyes. He wore a long white shirt with sleeves that covered his hands and white pants, both of silky-looking material. He was barefoot. "Hello...? Can you see me?"

The boy had been answered with a whack to the head by a steel tonfa. He had barely dodged the first strike of an irritated Skylark. "What are you saying, stupid herbivore? Of course I can see you and hear you. Get to class, now."

The brunet looked at him dumbfoundedly. "I'm not a student here," he laughed abruptly. Holding out a hand, he pointed at the tree Hibari had been leaning against, "I'm not even human, silly mortal. I'm a sakura fairy!" he explained brightly. "I'm in charge of all the sakura in Namimori!"

The prefect stared. And stared. And stared. This herbivore seriously thought he would believe something like that? "Prove it, herbivore," Hibari challenged. "I doubt that you're telling the truth. Fairies do not exist."

The boy in front of him pouted. "Aw, I finally meet a human that can hear and see me, but he doesn't believe me..." With a sigh, he waved a hand around him, disappearing in a puff of cherry blossoms. Hibari remained unimpressed. "I'm right here," the voice muttered from above him.

The teen jerked his head upward, nearly causing the fairy that had been sitting in his hair to slip off his head. "You are..."

Right about him was the boy, but in a _much _more diminutive form, a pair of orange, feathery wings sprouting from his back and keeping him aloft. "Believe me now, human?" he said, voice a little bit higher than it had been before.

"..."

The mortal held out a hand silently, the fairy alighting in his palm and smiling a bit. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" he introduced, bouncing on the prefect's callused hand. " I already know your name, Hibari-san! The trees have said a lot about you! Thank you for making those smokers throw away the trash!"

"You're welcome, herbivore," Hibari managed to say, staring at the creature that was now no taller than his middle finger. Tsunayoshi beamed at him.

"I'm so glad! You're the first human ever since I was born that can sense me with all five senses!" the fairy said cheerfully, relishing in the warmth of the human teen. He really was happy that he was lucky enough to meet someone like this. He didn't know many other fairies or supernaturals in this area, so he didn't have many friends.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." he tested the name on his tongue, "You say you guard the sakura of Namimori?" Hibari asked, a hint of curiousity leaking into his voice.

"Yep! I tell them when to bloom, when to stop, and I make side that no bugs or parasites get to them!" he said proudly, "and call me Tsuna!"

That was their first meeting, and certainly was not to be the last.

* * *

**Exile: Review?**

**This fic shall be a compilation of a sakura-fairy!Tsuna and Hibari drabbles**


	2. Nicknames: How to Nickname a Fairy

Hibari was deep in thought. Those that knew him could see it as he bit troublemakers to death.

He was clearly thinking about something, and that something Kusakabe was determined to find out before Hibari did something insane like give whatever he was thinking about as a challenge to the herbivores that wanted to escape a beating.

"Kyo-san, what is bothering you?" he finally dared to ask after debating the matter in his head. Hibari eyed him with a near glare in his expression.

"Hn. What would one name a sakura fairy?" was the odd and jaw-dropping question. Kusakabe remained composed. Perhaps Kyo-san had found a small bird that made him think of a sakura fairy and he wanted to nickname it?

"I'm not sure, fuukiinchou," he replied honestly, "does it already have a set name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Funny, that sounded like an actual boy's name... Kusakabe ignored it. "Well, why would you need to name it?"

"Its a small weak thing, but it is not an herbivore. It doesn't even eat," Hibari muttered, and Kusakabe could detect the tiniest hint of irritation in his voice that his standard title of Herbivore for everyone couldn't be applied to something.

With amusement, Kusakabe had given his suggestion.

"I shall bite you to death, you tiny _Plant_."

"Hiiie- I don't taste good- and first herbivore, now PLANT?"


	3. How to Get a Fairy to Date You

**I don't own**

**Prompt: First date**

* * *

_Well. This is awkward. _Tsuna thought as he sat at a metal table, looking down at his knees in embarrassment, clearly sensing all the stares he was getting from the surrounding people. He shouldn't have agreed with Hibari in the first place! He was a 72- year old immortal, for heaven's sakes! He wasn't 18 and just a bud anymore!

"Wha- what are we doing here?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the cup of green tea in his hands. Across the table from him, his mortal friend looked impassively at a menu. "And why did you ask for me to drop my invisibility attribute?"

Hibari finally gave him an answer other than the flat stare that he had been getting before, "So then the herbivores realize that you are not to be _trifled _with."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Hibari-san, I'm normally invisible to human eyes anyway. The only reason they can see me is because I'm using some of your Flame to dispel my invisibility a bit. You have an awful lot of Flame for a normal human, anyway."

If the sprite hadn't known Hibari as well as he did, he could have sworn the mortal had pouted. But no, this mortal was unique and had a facial expression of practically stone. "Still." The prefect's voice brooked no arguments.

Switching tactics, "Well... I'm drawing a lot of attention. I don't like it..." Tsuna shifted in his seat, and Hibari scowled, eyeing the onlookers that were looking at the... Hibari still couldn't make up his mind on how to address the... inhuman human-looking creature in front of him. For some reason, this creature had caught his interest. Most people would attribute it to the fact that Tsunayoshi was a supernatural, but it had to be something else. Sakura fairies weren't exactly strong or powerful; they simply could communicate with plants and fly, Hibari had been informed.

When his order finally came, Hibari passed some sakura and green tea mochi over to his companion. Tsuna looked at the pink mochi in shock. "Th- this is..."

"Don't worry, little one," for now Hibari would use that form of address for when they were in public, "they use sakura extract. Not real leaves. You are not eating your wards."

The plant-guardian hesitantly nodded, choosing to eat the green tea mochi first, making an odd face after the first bite. "This... human food has definitely improved," he commented. "My... I guess "parents" gave me memories of the old Japan where all you humans ate was pickled vegetables, fish, and rice. Dull, if you ask me."

The prefect hummed noncommitally, pleased that Tsunayoshi was happy at their first stop already. "So you can eat and drink, but you do not have to?"

"Yes. I'm a sakura-mmmphfff!" before he finished that sentence, a forkful if something sweet and creamy was shoved in his mouth, silencing him. Hibari gestured to the staring observers, and Tsuna nearly palmed his face for forgetting where they were already. Hibari Kyouya seemed to have some kind of calming effect on him.

Nearly everyone that had been staring gasped. Hibari, the fearsome demon of Namimori, had just _fed a cute-looking boy cake from his own plate. _

Many people double-checked outside to make sure the apocalypse wasn't happening yet. Nope, still blue sky with some clouds outside.

Swallowing, Tsuna glared at the mortal. "Hey! I nearly choked!"

"You were the one that made me do it," Hibari responded, oblivious to the appearance that they bow had in the eyes of everyone. Hibari Kyouya, dating a cute unknown male teen (or so it appeared). The rumour mill was going to have a ball day.

"I drink rain and eat fallen petals. During the non-blooming season, I live as long as my trees are alive," the sprite explained in a low tone with an annoyed manner. "I have no need to eat human food."

The prefect polished off his plate, then seeing that Tsunayoshi had finished his own, stood up, pulling on the sprite's wrist. "Come on, we have more places to go to."

Tsuna stumbled from his seat, forcefully tugged by Hibari. "Hey! Why are we going places today?"

"You told me that you have only been around Namimori to fulfill your duties. That means that you have not seen it all," he said.

"And what does that have to do with me being taken every and visible?" The prefect whirled around suddenly, causing Tsuna to walk straight into him. "Hey! Don't do that, Hibari-san!"

"I have undetermined feelings concerning you at the moment. I am taking you with me today to figure them out," he answered.

The sprite froze. This... his trees had told him about a human custom like what the mortal had just described... "HIIIIE- Wait! Are you taking me on a date?!"

"I do not know, I do not care. You are coming with me today, and staying visible so that the herbivores do not bug me," he paused for a moment, remembering what his brother Fong had told him about these kinds of situations, "And you are to call me Kyouya."

As he was led around by Hibari, Tsuna couldn't help but think, _I never thought that my first date would be with a human! _

_..._ At least Hiba- At least Kyouya wasn't a bad person. And his looks were on par with many supernaturals that he had seen... even better than some, actually.

Tsuna nearly smacked himself for that thought.

* * *

Fong nearly dropped his teacup. "Excuse me, could you repeat that?" the dojo master asked one of the chattering schoolgirls he had overheard.

"Hibari-san was going through town today, Fong-sensei. He took a- oh my god, he was so cute! Sorry, um, like, Hibari-san was with another guy - but he looked really feminine, with those clothes he was wearing - and they were like, on a date!" one of them squealed a reply in a roundabout way.

"I hear the Hibari-san even fed him cake!" another girl piped in.

"I think that they were so adorable together!" said a third.

Fong blinked. And blinked. And rubbed his ears. Then turned on his heel and walked away to finish the groceries.

As he went back home, he muttered several things to himself. "Note; one, talk to Kyouya about what happened today. Two, check up on the boy that he was seen with."

"Three, never ask fanatic ditzy schoolgirls a question again."

_Four, get a girlfriend myself._

* * *

**Exile: Awww, Fong, you just learned about yaoi fangirls the hard way :"D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

**Speaking of which- review?**


	4. Fairy Hands and Human Hands

**Exile: ...wow. 21 reviews for 3 chapters! Thank you!**

**Now, I have a question - would you guys want actual plot or just a bunch of fluffy drabbles?**

**This one takes place a month or two after First Meeting**

**Prompt: Holding Hands**

* * *

Fairy Hands and Human Hands

They were having another lunch together under Tsuna's home-sakura-tree. This had become a frequent occurrence ever since Hibari had managed to frighten away all students from that area at lunchtime. The prefect would show up with a bento and begin eating while Tsuna would fly down to say hello and maybe try some of his food.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a very happy sakura sprite. He had a friend that could sense him with all five senses and would talk to him! There weren't many other supernaturals in the area, so he didn't have many friends and treasured Hibari.

Somewhat.

The prefect was a bit odd for a human, but that was okay. He was violent and not much of a talker, but his trees had told Tsuna the Hibari was fair in his punishments and amusingly enough, had a weak spot in his heart for small, cute things.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the _clack _of the closing bento lid. Looking up, Tsuna watched as his mortal friend stretched to a more comfortable lying position under the home-tree, yawning.

"Wake me up and you will be bitten to death, plant." Then he was asleep.

The brunet was not scared of the threat. After all, he seriously doubted that he would taste any good. That was one weird death threat.

Curiously, Tsuna walked through the grass closer to his friend's hands in his small form. It took much Flame power to become human-sized, and Hibari didn't seen to be bothered by his small form, so why use up the energy?

Now right in front of the Skylark's hands, Tsuna looked at them and his in wonderment, reaching out hesitantly to touch the flesh. "It's warm..." he whispered. Both the fairy hands felt the human's hands, delighted and curious at the warmth of the person. "Hibari-san's hands are warm..."

Tsuna looked at his own hands and rubbed them together. Unlike other creatures, certain supernaturals that were based on inactive things had no real body heat. Plant fairies like him usually were the same temperature of the plants they watched over.

"Your hands are cold, plant," Hibari's voice interrupted his musings. "You woke me up when I told you not to."

Apologetically, "M'sorry... Your hands were warm. I'm always the same temperature as the sakura... Being warm like you humans is something I've never experienced," Tsuna murmured.

He heard a sigh, and then Hibari's fingers closed around him. "Go to your bigger form, plant," he was ordered.

"Eh? Why?"

"You woke me up, so you have to."

Sighing, the supernatural simply complied, petals surrounding him as he transformed to a more human form. When he opened his eyes, he was lying in front of Hibari, their hands entwined together. When Tsuna tried to let go, a sharp grey eye glared at him. "Sit up, herbivore."

Tsuna staggered upright, not very used to this form. Sitting with his back to his tree, his eyes nearly popped out when someone's head settled on his lap. "What are you doing, Hi-"

A tonfa bonked his skull. "Quiet. Wake me up again and your punishment will be worse." With those last words, Hibari went back to sleep.

Their hands were still holding each other.

* * *

**Exile: Review? **

**Note: I'm updating this fic daily.**


	5. Dying Will Flames of Life

**Exile: Angst... why must you appear... *goes to sob in corner***

**Some angst in this chapter. Still a fluffload of fluff, though. **

**Prompt: Dying Will Flames**

**This happens about three months after their first meeting, and still before the first date.**

* * *

Dying Will Flames of Life

Today, Tsuna was explaining the rudimentary basics of life. Geez, scientists had it all wrong. The fairy was still in disbelief that the existence of Dying Will Flames hadn't been unveiled yet. It was one of the first things he learned as a, for heaven's sakes!

"So you see, all creatures, big or small, supernatural or common, have energy waves in them. Some of them - all supernaturals can - are able to harness this wave energy in a flame-like form! We call them Dying Will Flames because that's pretty much when you are strongest - when you are going to see something through even if you're going to die. Get it so far?"

"Hn."

"Well, there are eight types of Flames, and sometimes a personality can reflect in the Flame that they have. I'm a Sky Flame, which is why my wings are orange. All the Flames are named after weather phenomena. Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. The eighth one is known as the Night, but only the undead supernaturals known as the Vindice have it."

Hibari looked at the fairy braiding grass on the ground, lifting a finger to stroke the orange feathers. "Are the only differences in year Flames their colors?"

Tsuna arched his back, liking the feeling. "Nope. They have different properties, too. Sky has a harmony factor- ooh, that feels good." He spread his wings out a bit more, giving the fingers more access to his feathers.

The prefect chuckled a bit at the little creature's reaction. "So I have Flames?"

"Ye-yeah, I think you have Cloud Flames," Tsuna continued, rubbing his cheek and wings against Hibari's callused hands. "Your life energy is stronger than that of normal humans. Just a few more Fiamma Volts, and you could be mistaken as a supernatural instead of a plain mortal."

"What else can these Flames do?" the prefect inquired.

"Well, you know how I can go to a bigger human-size?" the sprite mentioned. Hibari nodded, "Well, I use some of my Flames to go to that form, hence I don't have my wings visible in that form. Flames, at the most basic level, can dispel the forced attributes of supernaturals. The reason why can see, hear, and touch me is because your Flame source. If I were to use enough of my Flames, I could be visible, audible, and tangible to all humans."

* * *

That night, as he laid down on his bed, Hibari couldn't help but frown at the niggling feeling in the back of his head. So simply becoming a larger size was taxing on the fairy? With that knowledge, he was forced to toss all thoughts of possibly challenging the little creature to spar with him.

Another thing that was bothering him was that if there were other people that had a large enough Flame source, they could come in contact with the sakura sprite too.

That meant that other people might take the little creature's attention. And that meant that Hibari would have to somehow make sure that people realized that the fairy was _his._

That out-of-character thought lived for approximately three seconds before being tossed in the pit of characterization and instead came out as - _I will make sure to stay near the plant so then if anyone that can sense him comes in contact with him, I can prevent them from disturbing the peace._

* * *

_Guardian-sama... _His trees whispered to him under the breeze.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked sleepily, roused from his sleep. "It someone hurt?" By someone, he meant one of his wards.

_No..._

Relieved, "Thank goodness. Then what do you need?"

_You should not be so close with that mortal, Guardian-sama..._ The trees said in an echoing breeze.

"Eh? Why?" he questioned in confusion.

The trees hesitated before continuing. _Hibari Kyouya has a large Flame source already. Your Harmony-factor Flames will influence him and make his Flame source larger. If that happens... he may become a supernatural as well, Guardian-sama.,_

Tsuna jolted up, fully awake now. "Hiiiie- R-Really?!" he shrieked with panic. "Th- then..."

To make a human into supernatural, whether purposely or not, was frowned upon. And Tsuna had heard about how human-turned-supernaturals would often commit suicide rather than live an immortal's life, and how others would abuse their newfound powers. Very few stories that he had heard, the human was happy.

... he didn't want Hibari to hate him for turning him into a supernatural.

The sakura trees in Namimori drooped and quivered as their Guardian-sama curled up, wrapping his wings around himself as he cried tears of conflicting feelings. He had finally found a friend, and now, he would have to stay away or else risk his one and only beloved friend hating him.

* * *

**Exile: Be right back. I need to go berate myself for adding angst.**

**Review, please? *crosses fingers and prays to reach 35 reviews***


	6. Fairy Tears are Healed by Sweets

**Exile: We made it to 36! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Prompt: Sweets**

* * *

Fairy Tears are Healed By Sweets

Usually, whenever Hibari came near Tsuna's special sakura tree that he called his "home", the fairy would fly down to the prefect's head and greet him happily. However, so far Hibari had been standing in front of the tree for fifteen full minutes already and the sprite was nowhere to be found. His hands clenched and unclenched as he looked around for a mop of brown hair.

"Maybe he's busy tending to some trees," Hibari muttered, sitting down to eat his lunch, albeit with large, rapid bites as he looked around every ten seconds. The moment he was done, he took one last sweeping glance around and his lips imperceptibly quirked downwards in semblance of a frown at the lack of the fairy's presence, then he strode away from the sakura tree, but not without keeping a keen eye for his companion's presence.

Sadly, he was not attentive enough to notice the pair of orange wings that were heavily obscured by the petals.

* * *

The next day, Hibari appeared at the tree again, looking around for Tsuna with narrowed eyes and carrying a small box. Making sure that there were no herbivores around, he called in a low voice, "Tsunayoshi, where are you?" the fairy was always receptive to whenever someone said his name.

There was no response.

Irritated, Hibari stepped towards Tsuna's tree and leapt up, landing at the part where all the wood branched off from the central trunk. He poked his hand around the tree, pushing aside curtains of petals to no avail. The sprite was nowhere to be found.

With what would be interpreted as a sigh from a normal person, Hibari leapt down from the tree, black gakuran flaring dramatically as he searched the trees, looking for the little sakura sprite.

_That was really close, _Tsuna squeaked mentally, burrowed in a grassy mound at the base of his tree.

* * *

The third day, Hibari walked straight up to the tree and announced, "I know you understand me, tree. Where is Tsunayoshi?"

The wizened sakura trembled in surprise at the human that had the idea to come up to it and demand to know where it's guardian was. _What do you want with him, human? _An echo on the breeze said mockingly. _Is our guardian like a mere pet to you, like the poor dogs and cats you humans own? _

Hibari growled at the thought. "No. Now where is Tsunayoshi?" he snarled, appalled at the very idea. "He is my... he is a small creature that I am fond of, but he is not a pet. Where is he?"

_Our Guardian is busy caring for the other trees, _the tree replied with a miffed tone.

"That's a lie. He hasn't been here for the past two told me that he would always be here at lunchtime to be... here," he said pointedly.

The tree groaned. _I shall not tell you, or else you shall get a human idea and try to use him. _And then it was silent.

Hibari tried very hard not to bang on the tree trunk in frustration, reminded by the fact that Tsunayoshi would be upset if he damaged one of his precious wards. There were sounds of fighting and screaming suddenly from somewhere or campus, and Hibari was there in record time, tonfa out and striking at the noisy herbivores.

He was not in a good mood.

* * *

The fourth day, Hibari showed up at the tree with a blanket, a pillow, and a bento. He sat down at the tree, leaning against it and declared, "I will be waiting here for Tsunayoshi to return."

_Why bother with a supernatural, you mortal? _The tree practically sneered in derision.

"Because... I am fond of him," the Skylark admitted.

Tree and boy were silent for a moment, the tree from disbelief and the mortal from his love for silence.

_What if you became a supernatural, though? _Another voice whispered on the breeze. Hibari stiffened slightly, but remained in his position. _Hibari-san?_

"I refuse to talk to the Plant unless he stands in front of me," the teen commented idly, crossing his legs.

There was a rush of breeze, and then from a stack of petals emerged the brunet. "Hibari-san-"

Tsuna was cut off by being pulled to the prefect, his head placed on Hibari's lap as a hand whacked him and the mortal gruffly said, "Why were you avoiding me, Plant?"

"E-Eh? I wasn't avoiding you!" the sprite lied, only to be whacked again. "Itai!"

"You were gone. For three days. Why." The question was demanded in a flat, unforgiving voice, but it contained an edge of... apprehension?

Tsuna was silent for a moment, simply enjoying the body heat that emanated from the human. "I- I didn't want you to hate me," he murmured.

"Why would I hate you?" the prefect's voice was colored with questioning.

"...Ifyoustayaroundmetoolongyouw illbecomeasupernatural," Tsuna blurted, making Hibari's fingers that had been stroking his hair halt for a moment before continuing.

"I still don't see the problem, Plant," Hibari said gruffly.

Tsuna took a deep breath, sitting up and putting his knees to his chest. "If you stay around me too long, your Flame source will grow because my Sky Flames have a Harmony factor. If your natural Flame source expands too much, then you will... you'll become a supernatural."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, and abruptly a hand patted Tsuna's head. "I don't care. That's not a good enough for you to leave, Tsunayoshi," he said simply.

"..." The sprite teared up, a pinkish liquid running down his cheeks, and Tsuna brought up his arms to his face, sniffling audibly. "B-But, y-you want to stay h-human, don't you?" he choked between sobs. "I-I don't w-want you to h-hate me for making you... like m-me..." the fairy's slight frame trembled as he wept. "You're my... my best friend."

Hibari was at a loss for words at the sprite's reason.

It ticked him off.

"Tsunayoshi, change to your small form," he growled, arm hooking around Tsuna's waist and pulling the smaller one towards him. Tsuna sniffled again before being surrounded by petals and reappearing in his diminutive self. Hibari plut the fairy on his lap, where the brunet continued crying, grabbing the human's shirt and staining the fabric pale pink with his tears.

A hand lifted him up to meet Hibari eye-level. "That is not a good enough reason for you to disappear. I don't care whether I end up turning supernatural."

"Don't ever leave like that again."

The sakura sprite looked up at Hibari in disbelief. "R-Really? Y-You don't mind? You wouldn't commit suicide?"

The mortal's stare clearly said, _Just who do you think I am, Tsunayoshi?_

The brunet laughed nervously, his tears going away as the weight that had been on his heart was lifted. "Thank God... thank God..."

Before he could say anything further, a piece of something sweet was shoved in his mouth. Tsuna's eyes widened, and the finger that had placed it there in the first place tapped his head gently. "Eat."

Compliantly, the supernatural nibbled on the tiny chunk of chocolate that Hibari had just given him. "It tastes... sweet," he said in awe, licking off the remains of the chocolate from his fingers. Hibari chuckled in his throat, picking up another piece to give to sprite on his palm. "It tastes like sakura, too..."

"They're for you," Hibari said simply. "I made sure to make them small so you could eat more easily. It's rolled chocolate with a sakura paste on the inside."

Tsuna's eyes grew wide. "Where did you-"

Another piece was fed to him. "Eat first, talk later."

* * *

Fong was sitting at the couch, drinking tea, when his younger brother returned home, looking triumphant. "Oh? Welcome back, Kyouya."

"Hn." Hibari dipped his head briefly and went up to his room.

Fong merely nodded back and continued drinking tea. However, suddenly Hibari's head poked from the staircase. "Thank you for doing those sweets yesterday. They were... well received."

The black-haired man paused before registering what had been said and nearly dropped his teacup, spitting out the oolong that had been in his mouth as his head swiveled around to look at where his brother had just been.

Had Hibari just thanked him!?

And... "well received" meant that he had shared the sweets with someone else...

Fong, had he not been a Hibari, would have fainted.

* * *

**Exile: Oh, man, I'm loving using Fong and Kusakabe as bystanders XDD their roles are minor, but necessary. And besides, I could definitely picture Fong as the watchful older brother. **

**Here's some questions: 1) Should I add the other guardians and Arcobaleno, or leave it as 1827-centric? 2) For certain storyline purposes, I intend to pair Fong with someone. Should it be Viper or I-pin?**

**Review?**


	7. Cooking Steak for a Skylark

**Exile: Surprise! And we now take a quick break from our original AU.**

**Prompt: Cooking**

* * *

Cooking Steak for a Skylark

Tsuna hummed as he moved fluidly through the kitchen, fetching ingredients from the shelves and the refrigerator to make some Salisbury steak. On the counter sat a grumpy-looking fairy with purple wings that wore a black jacket draped over his shoulders and a white formal shirt and black pants.

Hibari Kyouya, Disciplinary sprite of Namimori and it's surrounding region, in charge of making sure that all the supernaturals in the area didn't cause a ruckus, was actually rather happy in his heart. After all, his first and only human acquaintance had willingly agreed to cook that human food called "steak" for him. It was food fit for a carnivore, one of his underlings had told him.

Happily, Tsuna took out the ground beef from his refrigerator, intent on cooking for his (supernatural) friend. He moved through the kitchen lightly, Hibari's eyes following him through the air.

Eventually, Tsuna got around to tossing the meat into the greased pan, sending up oil drops and a fizzle of sound as the meat came in contact with the oil. Hibari sniffed the air curiously as a delicious scent spread throughout the house.

His stomach growled, and Tsuna laughed freely. Hibari promptly leapt onto his head with a flying kick, earning a cry of pain from the herbivore. "Hey, Hibari-san, that hurt!" the mortal complained.

The Skylark simply ignored him, flying near the stove instead and staring intently at the meat. _Soon... _he thought greedily, _soon this will be mine-_

"Ne, ne, Hibari-san?" Tsuna's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are fairies really able to eat meat?"

The brunet earned another tonfa whack and, the moment the steak was served, the Disciplinary sprite ate up half of Tsuna's steak, an unspoken sort of, _This is what you get for doubting me._

* * *

"Kyo-san! there you are!" his Disciplinary Sprite underling exclaimed, flying over to him. "Where have you been?"

Kusakabe immediately stepped back the moment his boss smirked. _Smirked. _

"I was becoming a true carnivore, so then I can protect _that _herbivore," he said languidly before flying off onto his patrol.

* * *

**Exile: Erk! So short! Anyway, in this AU, Hibari is a Disciplinary Sprite and Tsuna is his (coughbelovedcough) mortal.**

**Hibari... just because you each meat doesn't mean you're a carnivore... *sweat***

**Review?**


	8. Never Argue with a Supernatural

**Exile: So you see, I'm intent on murdering as many Katekyo fanfic cliches as I can with this fic- /shot**

**Prompt: Arguing**

**Summary: Hibari learns the hard way to not argue with a supernatural. Prequel to First Date**

* * *

Never Argue with a Supernatural

(...especially not one that happens to control trees)

_or one with Sky Flames_

"Wait, what? Why?" Tsuna exclaimed, bouncing on a pile of petals and pouting in a ridiculously feminine way. "I don't want to! I'm perfectly content with remaining here!"

Hibari tried to glare at the sprite, but failed to due to the image. "It's only for a day, Tsunayoshi," he tried again.

"No! I hate being visible to lots of people! It's really awkward and..." the sprite trailed off, visibly shuddering and his wings flickered a bit. "Human females are really, really scary. One time, I decided to become visible... and they swarmed me."

The prefect clicked his tongue. "I will be with you at all times. The herbivores will not try to crowd you with my presence there."

The fairy puffed up his cheeks. "Still! It's so loud, too! And my trees hate the urban area - they say that there's barely any clean air! If they don't like it, I don't want to!"

"..."

Hibari mentally sighed. He was planning on bringing the plant with him on his daily patrol tomorrow and show him places so then in case any other herbivores ever saw him, they would know that he was under the Disciplinary Committee's protection. But in order for THAT to succeed, Tsunayoshi would have to become human-sized and _visible._

Apparently, the darn sprite was really uncomfortable with being seen.

"I swear that this will be the only time. Just once," Hibari found himself conceding. All he would have to do was bring the Plant with him one day, and then talk would do the rest of the work.

"No," was the sullen reply, and then Tsuna disappeared in a cloud of sakura petals.

Before Hibari could react properly, a wizened old sakura tree lashed at him with its root in irritation. "Oi, Tsunayoshi!"

No reply.

And then the Head of the Disciplinary Committee found himself dodging and fleeing vindictive sakura tree roots that shot out of the ground and were targeting him.

_Foolish mortal, _one of them taunted on the breeze, _it is only a fool that would argue with a supernatural._

* * *

The next day, Hibari decided to switch tactics. After once again requesting that his brother make the chocolate sweets that Tsunayoshi was so fond of, Hibari skirted the sakura clearing on the Nami-chuu campus, dodging the roots of the trees that apparently had decided to play "Skewer the human."

Sidestepping another close call, "Sawada Tsunayoshi," he called for the sprite.

A few minutes later, Tsuna sulkily emerged from his tree in his human form, staring at Hibari with pleading. "Good morning, Hibari-san..."

A box was tossed at the brunet, who caught it before it smashed into his face. Opening it curiously, the supernatural's eyes grew wide as he saw the chocolate rolls wrapped around sakura paste that he adored. "Eh?"

"...sorryformakingyouupsetyester day," Hibari swallowed his pride for a moment to say. "The sweets are an apology."

The sakura sprite stared at him, blinking. Then, he put his fist in his palm. "Oh! I see! So you're apologizing in hopes that I would say yes, right?" he exclaimed.

Hibari mentally put his palm to his face. "No-"

Tsuna shifted into an odd stance, his hands resembling a rectangle. "Zero Point Breakthrough Custom," he muttered.

It took Hibari an entire hour to break the ice that had somehow formed around his feet and stuck him to the ground.

* * *

"This had better work, or I will bite you to death," Hibari snarled, exiting the window as Kusakabe sweated under his collar in the Reception Room.

The pompadoured teen sincerely prayed that whoever had been arguing with his inchou would reconcile soon.

Coming to the edge of the sakura area, Hibari stood in the grass, looking out for Tsunayoshi. Then he said softly under his breath, "I'm sorry for this, Tsunayoshi. I simply wish to show you around Namimori. If You are visible and in your human form when you go with me, I'll be able to bring you to more places and do more activities with you than if you were hidden."

The reaction was instantaneous. "Eh? That's why, Hibari-san?" Tsuna popped in front of the prefect, having been hiding as usual. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he muttered, willing himself to not bonk the sprite on the head for ignoring him. "Besides, there are some things best served in the restaurant. Also, you've heard about the Sakura Festival, haven't you?"

Tsuna blinked several times.

"...Okay, Hibari-san," he murmured.

The brunet was immediately grabbed placed in his pocket. "As punishment for ignoring me and freezing me and your trees attacking me, I will show you around campus today."

"HIIIIIE! Hibari-san!"

"I also have more sweets for you today."

"... okay."

* * *

**Exile: And... please don't shoot me for any OOCness T w T**

**Review?**


	9. Winged

**Exile: So, I deviated from the original prompts :x don't worry, it's only this chapter. **

**Prompt: Wings**

**Summary: The effects of being around supernatural begin to appear. It began with wings. OOC warning**

**Takes place a month or two after "First Date". So, well... Tsuna is calling Hibari by his first name /shot**

* * *

****Winged

When Hibari woke up one morning, he had felt a weird weight on his back.

When Hibari woke up that morning, he had a certain familiar fairy snoring on his chest.

Tsuna stretched and yawn, his wings flaring up from his shoulder blades as he looked at Hibari sleepily. "Good morning, Hib-" the sprite froze, realizing his location as if for the first time. "Why am I in your bed?"

"I don't know, Tsunayoshi," he said calmly, sitting up from his bed. There was an odd keening sound, and Tsuna slipped off his chest, looking up in shock and sadness. Hibari looked behind himself and froze. "This is..."

Black feathers with purple streaks fell around them as pink tears welled up from Tsuna's eyes. Wordlessly, Hibari shifted where his shoulder blades were supposed to be, and unnatural wings arched around him instead.

Suddenly, there was a flare of purple and orange and Hibari was forced back down as Tsunayoshi suddenly popped into his more human-sized form, still sitting on his chest. "I- I told you, K- Kyouya," he murmured, leaning into the crook of Hibari's neck. "I'm sorry. The wings..."

"So I'm one of you now?" the no-longer-fully-human asked, rubbing Tsuna's back in circles, trying to calm the poor boy down. The brunet nodded, clutching Hibari's shirt.

"P-Please don't leave me," the fairy hiccuped, tears lessening now. He immediately received a bonk to the head, forcing him to sit up, "Itai!"

Hibari sat up, blanket falling down around him as he put his forehead to Tsuna's, holding onto the other's shoulders. "I already said that such a petty thing will not bother me, Tsunayoshi. My becoming a supernatural does not change who I am."

Tsuna looked down, then flushed bright red as he realized his position. He fell off sideways, wings curling around him protectively, and he stammered unintelligibly. _I- I was just... straddling Kyouya! _He thought, wide-eyed.

Hibari frowned at the loss of warmth and the sudden movement. Since he was already fully awake now, he got out of bed to get dressed. The weight at his back abruptly reminded him out of his situation. "Tsunayoshi... how am I supposed to go outdoors like this?" he questioned.

He cocked his head to the side, thinking intently. "Well, your wings aren't fully physical yet since you're a new supernatural. So you can't really fly, and humans should be able to see your wings. And since your wings are just an extension of your Flames, then if you visualize them not there, then they should disappear and you can move around normally. But they're technically still there," Tsuna tried to explain.

A _pop! _later and the wings were gone in a gust of black feathers. Hibari moved his shoulders experimentally, giving a small sigh of relief at the normal sensation. Then he turned to stare at Tsuna. "Why are you in your big form, Tsunayoshi?" he demanded curiously.

The sprite sweatdropped. "You see, I think I was in your bed because... when new supernaturals are born, normally all the nearby ones come to absorb any excess Flames that could damage the newer supernatural. So I was technically... called by your Flames?"

"Ah. And as to your form...?"

"Um, Since I'm the only supernatural around, I absorbed most of your Cloud Flames, so it forced me into this form so I could handle them better." Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Since I'm the only one here... I think I'll be this size for at least two months... Also, I think my normal invisibility and hidden attributes to normal humans has been dispelled."

Hibari's eyes turned sharp.

"Kyouya... why are you looking at me like that?"

"You'll be starting school tomorrow, Tsunayoshi."

"EH?!"

* * *

**Next prompt has to do with school uniforms- /tonfa'd**

**And sorry for the lateness! Some things... kinda happened ^_^; I had a bad bout of depression, and well... posted a fic to recover. *laughs nervously***

**Review? *runs off to do the next prompts***


	10. Ten Years Later We are Still Together

**Author is busy trying to do 18 other fics at the moment- /shot**

**Prompt: TYL!1827**

**Summary: Ten years after their fateful first meeting, no matter the business offers that the CEO of the Hibari Corporation receives, he will never leave Namimori. Why? Because even after ten years, he sits under his favorite cherry blossom tree every day and talks with someone that very few can fully see.**

**Notes: Also very slightly AU. Couldn'thelpit. Some OOC in the form of a... mellowed Hibari?**

* * *

Ten Years Later, We Are Still Together

"I decline your offer, sir," Hibari scowled at the CEO sitting across his mahogany wood table. "I have no intentions of relocating my headquarters from Namimori."

"But Hibari-san, we are offering your company a very generous investment offer. Your corporation is already at the top of the arms and ammunition industry, with commissions from top agencies and armies," Arnolds argued. "It would be very wise for you to relocate your headquarters. Namimori is a small town and not many companies would be willing to send delegates all the way here to spe-" the man was cut off by a tonfa being slammed into the conference table.

Hibari sat back down, resting his tonfa next to himself. "I will not repeat myself, Arnolds-san. I refuse to move my headquarters. If you continue to insist, I will reject your investment offer outright," he warned.

The American paled, then stood up and bowed politely. "Good day then, Hibari-san," he stammered, the negotiations completed. The other grunted, standing up as well, and the American took the liberty to flee to office with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Herbivores," Hibari muttered, exasperated. How such people managed to become CEOs baffled him. At least it was always easy for him to dissuade them from any sneaky plans, though. Especially in concerning him moving from Namimori. He would never, not until the last cherry blossom tree died.

Picking up his papers, Hibari made his way out, where his direct subordinate Kusakabe had been waiting. "Kyo-san," he greeted respectfully.

"Tetsu, I will be going out for lunch, understood?" The man nodded and took the papers from his boss, bowing as Hibari strode past him and went to the stairs to go down and exit the building.

"Even after ten years, Kyo-san still loves that tree, huh?" he murmured nostalgically to himself.

* * *

Hibari was greeted respectfully as he walked into the main lobby, all the employees recognizing him as _the _boss. None of the female workers approached him flirtatiously as one would think - he had never allowed those types of people to be hired in the first place.

"Good day, Hibari-sama."

He never verbally acknowledged them, continuing on to the doors with a regular gait, but all the workers knew that the slight dip and the "Hn." that had been grunted meant that their CEO knew. He pushed the glass doors open with both hands, bypassing the unnecessary security check, and then he was out on Namimori's Main Street.

Out here, people recognized him as well, but before they could react to his presence, he leapt up and was on the roof of the restaurant next to his company headquarters and dashed over the rooftops, leaping over the tiles with ease. People continued on with their lives, knowing better to gawk at Hibari Kyouya, who, even ten years later, was the Demon of Namimori.

Presently, Hibari reached his own traditionally styled family home, where Fong was inside the living room speaking with his wife as usual, only breaking off the conversation to state, "They're on the counter." Hibari grunted, going to the kitchen to pick up a black bento.

"Say hello to Tsunayoshi-kun for me," Fong added as his little brother left. Across the table, Mammon sighed. "Oh? Why the sigh, Mammon?"

"Mu. You complain about me being a cheapskate, but here your brother goes out to the middle school _every day _to see the sakura," she stated in annoyance. "We usually end up eating at home."

"Haha, would you like me to take you out to dinner tonight then?" he laughed, reaching across to pat the supernatural on the shoulder.

"M-mu- I didn't mean it like that, silly!" she squawked with a hint of embarrassment, batting his hand away, "That would he a waste of money!"

"What restaurant would you like to eat at tonight?"

"FONG!"

* * *

"He's here-"

"Hibari-sama is here today!"

"Do you think he'll accept my feelings?"

"Girls, please stop crowding by the window and ogling Kyouya," class 1-A's homeroom teacher stated with exasperation.

"Eh!? But sensei, he comes here everyday, even in weekends, just to sit under that cherry tree to eat lunch!" one girl protested, "Can't we at least look?"

Another student puffed her cheeks indignantly. "You don't know our pain, sensei! You're his best friend to the point of bit having to call him by honorific, and all we can do is look!"

Their teacher took off his glasses and stretched his back, groaning. "Yeah, well, he's intolerant of any kind of crowding."

"But we're so far that he won't mind!"

"Sensei, you're practically hogging him to yourself!"

She received a light whap on the head from a rolled up piece of paper. "We're not like that, Nonomiya-san." With that, the bell rung, and students scattered from their seats to eat lunch. Their teacher, making sure no troublemakers were in the classroom, left in order to meet his friend before he could be bitten to death.

"Sensei is so lucky to be friends with Hibari-sama..."

One of the passing staff members rolled their eyes, then turned to his fellow coworker, "Ne, Hayato, do you think that the kids will ever realize what's between Tsuna and Hibari?" he laughed.

"Oi! Don't talk about the Tenth's private matters where people can hear, baseball-idiot!" the Calculus teacher barked back.

The other teacher just continued laughing, dodging the thrown punch. "So what should we eat today, Hayato?"

"Don't call me so familiarly like that, idiot!"

* * *

"Hello, Kyouya," a breeze greeted, and orange feathers flew around. The CEO looked up to see his reason for never leaving Namimori.

"Tsunayoshi," the name slipped past his lips, and the fairy laughed, walking towards him from the entrance of the building. Black wings, visible only to people with great Flame power, unfurled, and the man stood up to greet the supernatural. Tsuna bowed, still laughing slightly. He always laughed whenever he saw Hibari under that tree, the old, gnarled sakura tree that had been his home until the day that his Flames had resonated with an all-too-powerful mortal, and he had been forced into a human form permanently.

The sprite didn't mind, he didn't mind that he could no longer be normally recognized as a supernatural by others of his kind unless he made his wings visible. It was worth it, because, he thought as he allowed his fingers to slip through the former mortal's, he could be together with Kyouya more often.

"So how was your day?" the teacher asked brightly, kneeling under the tree, Hibari sat down, leaning on the trunk and passing a bento to the other.

He frowned. "Another business partner wished that I leave Namimori," _and you. _

Tsuna playfully bonked him on the head. "I could always go with you, you know. With this form, I can spread power to my trees even at a great distances." _I don't care, I'll just follow you._

"But you don't wish to leave this town." _But you are tied here._

"As long as all that I hold close and dear is here, I'd much rather stay." As he spoke, Tsuna nibbled on the chocolate rolls that Fong had made. "But I bet that Hayato and Takeshi would follow us too, if it ever came to that." _As long as you are here, I'd rather stay. My friends would come too, and we'd all still be happy._

Hibari chomped down another piece of sushi. "Tsunayoshi, I know it would discomfort you greatly. I will not be leaving Namimori, ever." _I refuse to leave you alone, ever. _

The teacher merely laughed lightly again, a sound that was like a whistle on the breeze. "I love you too, Kyouya."

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hm?"

"Shut up." At this, the sprite smiled, and Hibari gave up holding back and reached for the other's shoulders, casting a quick disillusionment spell around them as he pulled the sakura sprite in for a kiss. which left them panting for air. tsuna went red, then strengthened the spell and grabbed the back of _his _mate's head, hand threading through the dark locks and pulling him closer, for another kiss. Their lips met each other, Tsuna's parting with a gasp as Hibari attacked his mouth hungrily, their tongues in a dance that had been practiced many times. They seemed to part all too soon, and before Hibari could pin him down, the sprite drew back, catching his breath.

"W-We can't do this all lunch, Kyouya. Thirty minutes isn't enough," Tsuna protested. Hibari's smirk faded, and he opted for pulling the supernatural to his lap instead,

"Hn. fine. As punishment, you aren't allowed to leave until after the lunch bell rings again," he commanded, nuzzling into the other's collar. The fairy blushed a bit, and leaned back on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay Kyouya. Geez, I'll sit here until after the bell every day, you know," he playfully smacked the other on the head. Hibari growled a bit, pulling his lover closer, breathing in the smell of the sakura that the fairy carried around with him. "You don't have to say it."

"I know. But herbivores need to be reminded of things," the CEO stated with a barest hint of a pout in his voice.

Tsuna simply laughed lightly again. "Kyouya. I'll never forget to stay here with you. Ever since you were fifteen and we met, we've been here. And I'll always be here for you."

"After all, ten years later, we are still together."

* * *

**Author has died due to drowning in fluff-flowers.**

**Exile: How was it? Like it? Love it? How was the kiss scene ( my first attempt at writing one, actually ;w;)**

**TIME TO FINISH THE NEXT ONE.**

**Review?**


	11. Sprite Stuffed in School Uniforms

**Bahaha - don't kill me. This is late. But don't kill me.**

***is casually skipping some prompts so I can be on the right day* /brick'd**

**Prompt: seifuku!1827**

**Summary: Hibari insists Tsuna goes to school. Unhappiness and nosebleeds ensue.**

* * *

Sprites Stuffed in School Uniforms...

Are Generally Unhappy.

"You know, it's kinda boring just being a sakura fairy during the blooming season. My trees barely need any care, so I have too much free time. During winter I can just sleep, and I don't need to do much. But that doesn't mean that just because I have free time you can force me to go to school!" Tsuna hyperventilated as Hibari dragged him by the collar towards Namimori Middle. "I'm a fairy, I don't need to!"

"You are currently in your human form. Discipline will be disturbed if herbivores see you and start crowding," Hibari stated shortly. Tsuna continued holding onto the doorframe in an attempt to not go to school.

"B-b-but I can just hide in the cherry trees!" he cried. One last tug from Hibari and his hands were forced to dislodge. "Kyouyaaaa! Don't do this to meee!"

"Plant. You are coming to school, whether you like it or not." He trailed off. _I wish to have you where I can see you, especially when you are like this. _

"B-b-b-b-but- I don't need to go to school!"

"That is an invalid argument, plant. Especially because apparently, you have not gone to school before. It is unforgivable for someone in Namimori to be uneducated."

"I'm a fairy, not-"

"Plant, if you go to school, I'll give you more of that chocolate."

"Fine..."

Bribery at it's finest.

Hibari and the sprite earned many curious stares on the way to school. After all, it was Hibari Kyoya with a _cute boy_. Holding his hand. And going to school. The boy was talking. He wasn't being bitten to death. He wasn't even bruised! What was this madness!? They looked up at the sky to see if it was the apocalypse yet. Nope. Still a blue sky and lots of clouds.

When Hibari got to the school gate, Kusakabe was there, as well as half his prefects. They all had tried extremely hard to not have a change of expression the moment they saw their iinchou.

"Kyo-san, who is this person?" Kusakabe asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Register him as a student in the school. He will be enrolled as a first-year. Understood?" the Head of the Disciplinary Committee ordered. "Also, make sure that nothing happens to him. If anything _does _happen... _I will bite you to the afterlife_."

Kusakabe started wondering how in the world Hibari had become _this _overprotective... of a cute boy, at that. "Sawada-san, please come with me." Hibari gave him a long, meaningful look, obviously promising pain if anything was to happen.

Onlooking fangirls that had seen the scene suddenly fainted. "His name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear?"

And so, the Namimori Middle School rumour mill was suddenly fed much information. Let's just say that fujioshi-tachi suddenly weren't that scared of Hibari anymore.

"Tsunayoshi, wear this." Hibari appeared in front of Tsuna the moment he got out of the secretary's office, handing him a bunch of clothing.

"Eh?"

"It's the uniform. Wear it."

"Uh... okay?"

He was promptly dragged to a separate room to change, earning many stares along the way. His usual fairy gown was rather, well, attention-attracting. However, before he could try to flee from the stares, Hibari uttered a comforting, "I'll bite you to death," and all the students scattered. "Kyouya? Kyouya..." Tsuna poked the prefect's side curiously. "Why do you always say 'I'll bite you to death'? Do humans taste good?"

Hibari couldn't help but facepalm. However, all of a sudden, teeth were on his collarbone, digging into his flesh and drawing blood. Before he could react, though, Tsuna dislodged himself from him and stated innocently. "Why does Hibari-san taste like my sakura trees? Do other humans taste like you too? Ne, ne, human-" coming unfrozen from his shocked state, Tsuna proceeded to drag the sprite into the the nearest room, which was quite conveniently the Reception Room.

"Change. Now," he ground out, leaving Tsuna in the middle of the room as he went off to the restroom. On the lower part of his neck was a rather obvious bite wound, still bleeding. The prefect scowled before grabbing a paper towel to wet it and wipe off the blood. "Damn Plant... he's not supposed to _bite._"

Tsuna poked his head into the restroom. "Ne, ne, Kyouya, what's this?" he held up a familiar black strand that was the tie.

Hibari sighed. "It's a tie, Tsunayoshi. Get over here and I'll put... it on for you."

The brunet came up to him and Hibari's fingers went to work, threading the tie around his neck and knotting it quickly. Tsuna cocked his head curiously at the tie-knot. "Kyouya, why do people tie these 'ties' around their necks? Won't it choke them?"

Hibari straightened and replied, "It will only strangle the herbivores who stupidly tighten it too much."

Curiosity piqued, Tsuna questioned, "Then ties _can _kill people? How-"

The fairy received a prompt whack to the head. "Don't ask such things, Plant. It's unnecessary for you to know. Now, I'll take you to your class. Don't talk to anyone, and if they ask you questions, don't answer them. Especially the female herbivores."

"O... kay?"

* * *

"OHEMGEE HE WAS SO ADORABLE!" a girl shrieked loudly. Fong flinched at the volume, then sighed before he went back in the house. However, the next words made him freeze. "The boy Hibari-san took to school today was just-!"

"I wish I could have eaten lunch with him!"

"Didn't he look cute in... - sailor uniform!"

"We should replace his uniform with one!"

Fong unfroze himself as their voices faded out of sight. "Kyouya brought the boy to school with him? In _sailor uniform_?"

The Chinese man wasn't really a superstitious person, but now he was itching to go call an exorcist on his little brother.

* * *

**Exile: LOL. Fong misheard. They actually said, "Didn't he look cute in the uniform? What if he wore a sailor uniform?"**

**Review?**


	12. Children Can See You, Mr Supernatural

**Hello, final chapter. Hello. *runs for tissues***

**Prompt: Child!1827**

**Summary: When little Kyouya was five years old, he accomplished the herbivorous thing called "getting lost". However, when snow falls on Namimori, he does not die. A sakura fairy kept him safe. And as he grew up, he realized that there was only a one in seven billion chance that he could stay by Tsunayoshi's side.**

**Notes: So very partially AU. This is more like child!18 x TYL!27**

* * *

Children Can See You Mr. Supernatural

"Yare, yare. It's winter again, huh?" a tall figure sighed, looking at the sky that was showering snowflakes all over Namimori. The tree he was leaning against quivered, as if sharing his sentiments about the change in season.

The brunet closed his else, trying to sense if any of his wards were damaged by frost yet. Winter was a busy time for him, a 72-year-old sakura guardian. Technically, he was a sprite, but Sawada Tsunayoshi liked the sound of "guardian" better. Sprites were diminutive supernaturals that didn't have much Flame power and took care of small plants and animals. Fairies were bigger and had bigger duties along with their size. But _he _was a supernatural the size of human adult, and the caretaker of all the sakura trees in Namimori and the surrounding 20 kilometers.

You would get a flaming fist to the chest if you dared call him a _sprite_.

He spread his senses further, drawing back the moment he felt the cold, clammy sensation of frost slowly killing the roots of one of his wards. Tsuna, as he liked to go by, sighed. Of all trees, it had to be one in the business area. He hated that place. It stank of humans that didn't give two yen about nature and his trees.

But his duty was his duty, and he was not going to let a tree die with him around.

Tsuna leapt from his previous standing position, dashing off into the cold snow, stepping lightly as so to not sink down. The suit-jacket outfit he wore ever since he had been promoted staved off the cold easily, so the supernatural was completely safe. Furthermore, the clothing didn't make him stand out amongst the humans, so he would be able to travel through the city unmolested. He shuddered at the memories of when he had been a _fairy _and had been stuck in gossamer silk garbs that had looked like a freaking _dress. _During those days, he had barely dared venturing into the city without at least seven layers of disillusionment spells on him to get the creepy people away from even touching him.

This was why he was now a _guardian,_ not a _sprite _or _fairy. _

The seemingly 25-year-old "man" ran off towards the business district of Namimori, not realizing that "following his duty" was going to get him a lot more than another promotion.

* * *

The boy sneezed, curling up under his jacket in order to keep warm. The tree in which he was hiding in its branches shivered, the wood drawing back a bit as if to try to warm him, comfort him. But he was only imagining things.

How he, Hibari Kyouya, had managed the herbivorous thing called "getting lost" was infuriating to him. Not to mention that the 5-year-old boy could tell that he was already getting ill due to the penetrating cold.

He didn't know where he was for the life of him.

Hibari knew he was somewhere in the bad part of the business district, the part full of herbivores that he truly badly wished to bite to death for illegal activities. But he had yet to build a reputation and strengthen this weak, herbivorous body of his in order to do so.

Somehow, he had fallen off the rooftops whilst he was exercising during the night, and had managed to find himself in front of a bar. Someone had shouted at him, and the child had run away as fast as he could.

But now he was lost and didn't know where he was except that he was in the business part of Namimori..

And to add insult to injury, he had managed to become ill, of all things.

Off to his right, he could hear bawdy herbivores doing certain things and yelling loudly. He could sense the smell of a drunkard's alcohol-soaked breath, the smell of a person burning a substance he had heard was _crystal meth. _He did not sense anyone, though, anyone that would help him.

... not that he, a carnivore, would need help.

The snow on the street crunched, and all of a sudden, _someone _was there, looking up at the tree he was in. "Darn it. This isn't good," the person muttered, and Hibari watched, transfixed as the man stretched forth a hand, fingertips barely brushing the wood, and intoned a single, barely audible word.

A small, flickering flame sprang forth from the man's hand, travelling to what the boy belatedly realized was a sakura tree. The orange fire seemed to enter the tree, fading into the bark before the wood flashed brightly, a searing orange that matched the color of the fire. The hue seemed to run up and down the tree, invigorating it. Frost melted off the roots, and Hibari, in direct contact with the wood, gasped at the feeling of _warmth_, of _safety_, of _protection_...

Of all the things he had never received, always fought for.

Tsuna's ears picked up the sound of a sharp intake of breath. A human reflexive action - probably from someone that had seen him. The guardian looked around sharply. All the human around him were above the age of eighteen, none of them had reacted to his presence at all. Who had seen him?

He looked at the tree itself, eyes going up until they settled on - oh. Oh.

A child had seen him.

The boy was staring at him in shock, mouth partially open. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

_Guardian-sama, Guardian-sama, this child will freeze to death if he remains here any longer. _The tree he had just healed sang out to him. Tsuna nodded imperceptibly, and then stepped up to perch on a large root that jutted from the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, holding his hands up. "Get down here; you'll get hypothermia if you stay up there any longer."

The child backed away from him, looking at his fingers cautiously. "F-Fire. Your hands."

Tsuna grimaced to himself. So this was the child that had seen him. "Don't worry, that flame will not hurt you. Nor will I. Hurry, come here."

The boy looked around carefully, and still shivering, jumped from where he had been curled in fetal position amidst the tree branches. The supernatural caught the boy easily, immediately holding him closely to warm up the kid.

Tsuna marveled at the feel of skin contact before casting a disillusionment spell on the boy; he didn't want anyone to see anything weird about an invisible person carrying a child which... if he had not been a gentleman, he would have cursed. The already pale-skinned child had fainted in his arms.

The guardian fell low to the ground, leaping up into the sky as brilliant orange Flame-wings flared from his back, appearing to normal humans as a mere shooting star as he flew the child to his shrine.

* * *

When Hibari opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar room with virtually no furnishings, lying in a futon with an unknown arm holding him. Before he could bite the stranger to death, a kind voice questioned, "Are you feeling okay, kid?"

Hibari rolled away from the man as quickly as possible, standing defensively as the unknown herbivore yawned, stretching his back. "You... that flame- where am I?"

"Geez, you're polite, aren't you?" the herbivore laughed, standing up. He wore a black and orange patterned yukata, and to his dismay, Hibari realized that he was in a black yukata. "Don't freak out, child. I don't know where you live, so I brought you here. I had to change your clothes because they were wet with the melted snow. Anyway, since you're apparently completely healthy, you should probably go home now."

The black-haired boy stared at him dubiously. "Who are you? What was that fire yesterday?"

"What is your name?" Tsuna asked patiently, ignoring the questions. He could ask his trees about the boy's home and tell him how to get there.

"Answer my questions first, herbivore," Hibari growled.

The guardian smiled at the boy. "Well, since you'll forget about me in a couple of years, I guess I can tell you. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm a supernatural being. I guard all of the sakura trees in Namimori and in a 25-kilometer radius. And what's your name, little one?"

Tsuna wasn't surprised at all when the boy looked at him weirdly. "That can't be true," the child deadpanned.

He spread his arms in a shrug. "It is the truth, though. I have no reason to lie." The boy seemed to ponder on this for a while. "So, your name?"

"... Hibari Kyouya. And I still don't believe you."

Tsuna closed his eyes momentarily, searching through the records of his trees for a child of the same name.

The sakura whispered to him of a boy with black hair, a boy that had a martial artist as a father and was skilled with the tonfa. Hibari, the boy that dreamed of protecting all of Namimori and keeping the discipline with an iron fist. The boy - ah, there! "Hm, do you know how to get back home, Hibari-kun?" the supernatural inquired, opening his eyes again.

The reaction was immediate. "Don't call me like that, herbivore," he snapped.

"Mmm, I'll take it that you don't know how to get home, then. So you were lost yesterday?"

"Be quiet!"

Tsuna regarded him curiously, folding his arms together. Perhaps this child had a fondness for ecology, with referring to him as "herbivore". Not to mention a sizeable ego with that attitude of his. "I'm trying to help you, Hibari."

"I don't need anyone's help," he stated stubbornly, heading for the door.

"One moment there, kid. You're in my shrine in the middle of Namimori Forest. Do you really believe that you can make your way home from here?" the brunet voiced his thoughts incredulously. "And you couldn't find your way home from the Business District, at that. Also, be kind to your helpers, Hibari. You could have died of hypothermia last night," he chided.

The mortal looked up at him, stubbornness turning into resignation to helplessness to unveiled, childish curiousity. "... Thank you. Are you actually a sakura fairy?"

A vein popped on the supernatural's forehead. "I prefer _guardian or supernatural, _thank you very much. Fairies are little supernaturals that are stuck in white silk clothes and can be seen by mortals. I. Am. Not. A. Fairy."

Hibari blinked. "Ah. Do you know how to get me home them, Supernatural-san?"

"And here I thought you'd never ask, egotistic boy." Tsuna ran his hands through his hair. "Change into your clothes- they're out back laying on some rocks - and then I'll meet you out front."

* * *

Hibari's mind raced as he did the simple task, observing his surroundings. He had been in a one-room shrine that was obviously for a Shinto nature deity. There hadn't been anything other than the futon and a... watering can in the room, so "Sawada Tsunayoshi" didn't seem to need any sustenance.

But the thing that made him believe that this person wasn't a _person _wasn't that mysterious flame last night. It was something else. Like the way the sakura trees around the shrine were blossoming still, even before their season. How they seemed to bend down to _greet _him. And how those brown eyes were full of wisdom and knowledge and care.

If Sawada was actually human, the carnivore swore he would go hit himself for falling for such a lie.

"Come along, Hibari-kun," Sawada called. "Leave the yukata on the rocks."

As he ran towards where the sakura guardian stood, Hibari watched with fascination as the black yukata he had been wearing slowly turned into hundreds of small, pink sakura petals.

The two walked down a small, beaten-down path in the forest, Hibari looking up at the other with interest. "What do you have to do as a sakura guardian? Do you age like humans? What was that flame yesterday? Can normal herbivores see you?" he questioned rapidly. Tsuna laughed at the innocent curiousity. He didn't mind answering the questions; it was nice to talk to someone every once in a while, even if that someone was a child.

"All I have to do really is make sure the trees don't get ill or die unnaturally or get cut down be humans. I have to make sure that seedlings are planted in the correct places, and when winter sets in, make sure the frost doesn't damage any of them. The fire you saw yesterday is something special called a Dying Will Flame," Tsuna answered easily.

"Dying Will Flame?"

"Mmhmm. All creatures have it, but only supernaturals can actually use it. It's a person's resolve to do something manifested as a form of energy." Tsuna had to refrain from laughing as the child which would seem frightening to other children cocked his head in confusion. "Basically, when we want to do something with our Dying Will, the flame appears." That was an overly simplified explanation, but he wasn't going to go into the seven types and the atributtes for a kid that wouldn't understand half of the terms.

"Can I use the Flames?" Hibari asked eagerly.

"I'm not too sure about that, boy. Humans who can access their Flames are very rare." Tsunayoshi could have sworn Hibari pouted. "But maybe you can someday."

The boy blinked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"Well, you can see and touch me, can't you? Usually, children, when they are younger than 5 can see me at least. After their fifth birthday, they are blind to me. Ones that can see me when they are older usually stop at ten. The very few that can come in contact with me afterwards..." Hibari observed a shadow of sadness go across his expression. "They can't see me the moment they turn twenty. And to top it off, they forget." Tsuna laughed nervously. "It's kind of rare to find someone that can see me. Being a supernatural can be lonely when there aren't very many other supernaturals around."

Something tugged at the boy's heart. Impulsively, he blurted, "What if they can see you after they turn twenty?" Now they were on the edge of the suburbs, and Hibari began recognizing familiar places.

The guardian smiled softly. "That... There is only one human in the entire world that will be able to do that. That human is the one that Kami-sama has destined me to be with. But for all I know, I'm destined to be with either another supernatural or no one at all." He closed his eyes.

"Now, I believe this is goodbye, Hibari Kyouya."

The man disappeared in a gust of sakura blossoms, and Hibari found himself standing on his own doorstep, no mysterious sakura fairy in sight.

"Kyouya? Is that you? Father and mother were worried!" the boy's older sister, I-Pin, cried as she opened the door.

Hibari didn't answer, head filled with the image of the final, melancholic expression of the fairy.

* * *

May 4th, the night before his tenth birthday, Hibari informed Mammon-okaa-san and Fong-otou-san that he would be taking a quick patrol of Namimori. His parents, knowing full well that their son was a formidable enemy to any normal troublemaker considering his skill with the tonfa, simply nodded and told him to be back before midnight.

The black-haired boy ran as fast as he could when he was out of sight of his house. His shoes pounded on the dirt of a beaten oath that he remembered, to the place where the lonely supernatural that had helped him all those years ago slept at night. He still remembered that person, that expression, and how the sakura guardian spoke. He remembered that fire, that conversation, the sakura trees that had responded to their keeper.

Hibari didn't want to forget.

He wanted to see that person again. See him before he couldn't see him ever again.

Panting hard, Hibari reached the clearing with the shrine. The sakura was in full bloom, and the moon was full behind the small building. Tentatively, he stepped towards the shrine, raising up a hand to knock on the sliding door. But before he could knock, a hand opened the door, and the supernatural looked down, wearing a glimmering orange and black yukata. "Well, hello Hibari-kun. Never expected to see you again."

"I don't want to forget, herbivore," the still-child blurted. "I... I don't want to forget."

Tsuna simply smiled down at the boy nostalgically. "I have heard those words many times, Hibari Kyouya. I can do nothing about the forgetting, though. Nothing." A hand rested on top of the boy's head, ruffling his hair.

The mortal boy stared up at the supernatural. "Are you strong?"

Startled by the sudden question, Tsuna blinked several times. "I believe so yes, why?" he answered in puzzlement.

"...Fight me."

The supernatural stepped to the side, dodging the tonfa that had been punched towards him. Tsuna smiled helplessly, conjuring a pair of normal gloves to spar with the child. He had a feeling that this was Hibari's way of wanting to say goodbye.

* * *

"Oh, heavens. What is this?" Tsunayoshi grit his teeth and huffed in indignation. Apparently at the middle school, a large fight had occurred and one of his trees had gotten half it's branches burnt off when a lighter set it afire. The sakura guardian changed from his yukata to his classic suit with a snap of his fingers and began sprinting away from his shrine to Namimori-chuugaku.

The school came in sight shortly, and the sounds there indicated that fighting was still happening. Tsuna sighed, simply walking in anyway. It wasn't like anyone there could see him. For a moment, he considered the dark-haired boy from six years ago, but shook his head. It wasn't good to hope for such high things and be disappointed continually.

Turning a corner, he saw the damaged tree. Righteous fury welled up in him. _How dare humans do such a foolish thing, _he thought scathingly, walking up to the poor sakura and holding his hand out. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his Flame, and then he heard a somewhat familiar voice. "For damaging that sakura tree, all of you will be bitten to death more," someone growled. There were sounds of screaming and pleas for mercy, but the probably one-sided beatdown didn't stop. Tsuna smiled to himself. At least this time around, idiotic humans were getting punishment.

"Be healed, pretty one," he murmured, Flame flickering up onto his fingertips as he brushed the wood softly, unaware of the prefect that had just completed his disciplining and was staring at him with uncharacteristically wide eyes. A globe of Sky Flames entered the tree, energy running up and down it as it regrew its lost branches and seemed to upright itself from its former sad droop. He smiled at the sakura, stroking the bark.

"Tsunayoshi?" the voice that had said it would bite the troublemakers to death asked. The guardian whirled around in shock, utter surprise going across his mind as he saw that boy that had asked him for a fight - the child from ten years ago. But he wasn't a child anymore...

"You can see me?" Tsuna uttered. "You- you remember me?"

His only reply was the teen's abrupt punch. "Fight me, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the 16-year-old Hibari demanded in a feral voice, smiling dangerously.

The sakura guardian had never been so happy to fight before. He could see, touch, and hear him! _He remembered. _

If anyone had eyes that could see the supernaturals, after that short sparring session they would have seen a grown man tackling a teenage male and crying on his shoulder with relief.

* * *

"So how are you these days, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked mildly, looking down at the prefect. The teen cracked an eye open from where he had been napping under one of the sakura trees near his shrine, sitting up when the man came over with a tray of tea.

"I'm fine," he muttered, nodding his head politely before drinking the tea.

"Why didn't you visit when you realized you remembered?" Tsuna asked. It had been a month after he had found out that Hibari remembered, and he had never gotten around to asking this question that had been nagging at him.

He was silent for a moment. "I-I couldn't believe it at first," Hibari stated simply. "I couldn't believe that I still had those memories of you. So I dismissed it as a fluke, that I wouldn't remember after my birthday passed. And then when I woke up the next day and remembered, I still dismissed it. Eventually it came to me not caring... I apologize."

Tsuna smiled down benignly at him. "It's fine," he reassured. "I'm glad that you still remembered me."

"... Can you come to my school when you can?" Hibari requested under his breath, reminding Tsuna of the child he had been so many years ago. The brunet smiled, reaching down to pat his head.

"Of course, Kyouya."

It was at this point in time which Tsuna still saw the teen as the child from so many years ago.

And yet, it was seeing the supernatural in the loose patterned yukata that Hibari realized that somehow, the way he remembered and saw the guardian had changed.

* * *

"So today's your graduation? You're eighteen, right?" The guardian whispered, leaning down to talk in the ear of the Head of Namimori High School's Disciplinary Committee. Hibari suddenly froze, pen stopping mid-signature. Tsuna laughed, reaching down to pat Hibari's hair. "Eighteen, ne? You grew up so fast," he commented wistfully.

"Yes, today is my graduation," Hibari confirmed, relaxing and going back to writing.

"Man... soon you'll be twenty and you will be gone," Tsuna murmured, more to himself than anything. "I'll miss you."

The prefect went stiff again, the pen in his hand breaking with the sudden force that he had gripped it. Ink ran down his fingers, the pieces of metal flying everywhere. "Sorry," he apologized abruptly, standing up to wash his hands.

The supernatural tilted his head to the side curiously, following him into the restroom. "Why are you so antsy today, Kyoya?" he questioned, leaning against the restroom door. He laughed, "Graduation worries? No idea what you have to do in the future?"

"No, I intend on joining the police force when I graduate from Namimori University," he replied stiffly.

Tsuna leaned his chin on his shoulder. "Geez! You're taller than me now. And if so, then what's wrong?" He didn't notice how Hibari seemed to freeze up for the third time as he whispered in his ear.

In Hibari's mind, something snapped. He twisted around, and Tsuna suddenly found himself being pinned to the wall, the teen glowering darkly above him. He gasped in surprise, and a hand yanked on his collar, popping off some buttons and revealing his collarbone, which Kyouya suddenly bent his head and bit down on on. _Hard. _

He found himself helpless, unable to summon enough will to push off the mortal. "Wh-what are you doing, Ky- augh!" Tsuna cried out as Hibari began sucking on his flesh, soothing the wound which he had just inflicted on the other. The sensation was utterly foreign to him.

When Hibari drew back, Tsuna attempted to push him off, but then the pinned-against-a-wall situation turned into a pinned-to-the-floor-with-Kyouya-on-top-of-him situation. "Tsunayoshi," the teen growled, face inches away from his, "Do you still see me as a child?" When the sakura fairy didn't reply, too much in shock to think coherently, Hibari growled in his throat, closing the gap between their lips instead.

Tsuna's mind was reeling, stunned by his friend's sudden reactions. "What do you mean? he gasped.

Hibari drew back, eyes filled with something akin to frustration. "I am a man now, Tsunayoshi. I- I..."

_I love you. I have loved you._

Something clicked in the supernatural's mind. He sighed, propping himself up on his elbows, and held onto the teen's shoulder. "Ah."

_So... you love me._

"I don't like the thought that out there, there is only one herbivore past the age of twenty, probably not even deserving of you, that can see you. And _is destined to be with you,_" he spat. Brown eyes looked grey ones, and Tsuna's hand trailed up to Hibari's cheek, stroking the pale skin.

"I'm sorry for treating you like a child, Kyouya," Tsuna murmured, "But are you sure that-"

_Are you really sure you are in love with me?_

"..."

_I do. I do not want you to be anyone else's._

The two of them stood up silently. Sometimes, silence could communicate so much more than words.

* * *

**A year later, May 4th. **

"Good morning, Kyouya." Hibari opened his eyes to look at the beautiful creature that laid next to him in his futon, reaching to hook Tsuna's waist and pull him closer. "It's May 4th already..." the guardian said sadly, gripping onto Hibari's hand.

The black-haired nineteen-year-old simply held him closer, nuzzling into his boyfriend/mate/lover's neck. "Tomorrow, I turn 20." Hibari dared to utter the frightening truth.

There was only a one in more than seven billion chance that when he woke up tomorrow, he would remember and be able to sense the supernatural.

1/x7,000,000,000 was the definition of _no chance. _

"Kyouya, I love you." Tsunayoshi turned around to smile up at him. "I hope that you can... move on when you... forget."

"You will always be mine," the younger stated matter-of-factly. "Even if I forget you... I doubt you will forget me. As long as one of us remembers..."

The pair fell silent, enjoying what was probably their last day together, Tsuna with a breaking heart and Kyouya with a heart that was now impervious to love from any other person.

"Happy birthday, since I won't be able to say it to you tomorrow."

* * *

Hibari was woken up rudely when his older sister whacked him on the head with her textbook. "Happy birthday, otouto," I-Pin greeted cheerfully. "How's it feel to be a real adult now?"

The man got out of his bed, glaring at his sister, who was sadly impervious to his death glare. "Why did you have to wake me up like that-" he froze mid-sentence.

In his memory, a cheerful brunet complained, "Kyouya, why did you have to wake me up like that?"

**He remembered.**

**He was twenty years old.**

_**He was that one person that could be with Tsunayoshi.**_

"Tell otou-san and okaa-san that I'll be back at noon!" he commanded, rapidly changing before vaulting out his window. "I need to go somewhere."

A breeze blew around the room, and I-Pin was left blinking in shock. "Did he just..."

"He's acting like he's in love! The world is going to end!"

Tsuna smiled to himself sadly, sitting on the rocks that Hibari and he had often napped on together. "I wonder what he's going to do for his birthday today...?" he questioned to himself, then shook his head. "Tsuna. Stop it. He's twenty now..."

_We can't be together anymo-_

Warm arms wrapped around his body, and a chin rested on his head. "Tsunayoshi. It's me. _I remember."_

Tsuna cried, tears welling up and flowing from his eyes. "I love you, Kyouya."

"Hn. _I will never leave you again._"

* * *

**... This plotbunny turned into a monster. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this one! This is my last chapter for Of Skylarks and Sakura Sprites, as 1827 month ends tomorrow. However, I'll be posting 3 more oneshots for this AU separately. It was a fun ride, mates!**

**Please review? I find it sad that I have many, many followers, but only seven reviews every chapter.**

**Note: Hibari, since he is bonded to a supernatural, will not age, but only die when Tsuna dies. So they have a lifetime together, ne? *wipes tears away***

**Comment and tell me what you liked about this story the best! **

**Until next time- Exile**


End file.
